1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for fabricating an oscillating apparatus, such as a local oscillating circuit for use in converters and measuring apparatuses of satellite broadcasting receivers.
2. Related Background Art
The recent rapid development of information network systems has accompanied the rapid increase of the demand for satellite broadcasting and broadcasting systems. Higher frequency bands and increasingly required. The demand for oscillators which are used as local oscillators in downconverters for converting high frequency signals to lower frequency signals has increased.
Conventionally oscillators for this purpose have been provided by MMICs (Microwave Monolithic Integrated Circuits) having all the devices including FETs necessary for the oscillators integrated monolithically on one semi-insulating GaAs substrate, or by MHICs (Microwave Hybrid Integrated Circuits) assembling GaAs FETs and other components which are discrete from one another. These oscillators are connected to microstrip lines, and the microstrip lines are positioned adjacent to dielectric resonators for electromagnetic coupling, so that a high output power at a required frequency, i.e., a highly pure spectrum can be obtained.
In this case, the position of the dielectric resonators with respect to the microstrip lines cannot be fixed at a constant position because of fabrication deviations, such as FET parameters and so on, and in positioning the dielectric resonators, their positions are individually adjusted manually.
As described above, in the conventional oscillators for use in converters of satellite broadcasting receivers, dielectric resonators are manually positioned with respect to the microstrip lines. But since the dielectric resonators are about 5 mm-diameter cylinders, the operation of gripping such dielectric resonators with pincers are so subtle and difficult that this operation can be done only by skilled operators, and the productivity is extremely low. This has been a problem.